Always By Your Side
by LuffyKun3695
Summary: SMUTFIC! Prentiss is always concerned for Hotch. She is always the one by his side. After Haley dies, when she is working late, Prentiss notices that Hotch needs her once again. Alternate Timeline. One-Shot. Hotch/Prentiss.


**LEMON! Alternate Timeline. One-Shot. Prentiss is always concerned for Hotch. She is always the one by his side. After Haley dies, when she is working late, Prentiss notices that Hotch needs her once again. [Hotch/Prentiss]**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This was originally posted on my Adult Fan Fiction account. I decided, since it is mature, but not so mature that it is out-right naaaaasty (eg. Bait and Tackle) I would post it on my Fan Fiction account as well. That being said, this is set shortly after the death of Haley Hotchner and long before the whole Doyle-Arc. I must say, I really disliked Hotch's wife. I can't say I was sad to see her go. Haley was a cold-hearted bitch who really only seemed concerned with herself. I do also want to point out it is unlikely Hotch has a lot of experience. He and Haley got together in High School at a rather young age and have been together ever since. I doubt he's been with many women. It is SO obvious that Prentiss has a thing for Hotch and of course, since I ship them, they're perfect for each other. Lol. Really though, I love Prentiss. She kicks the pants off of Haley AND Elle. She is my brunette goddess and I really do hope she moves in on Hotch. (Reid, of course is mine). I also must say, I am a sucker for happy romantic endings.

**WARNINGS:** Rated M. This story contains smutty-smut (albeit fluffy) with no point.

**PAIRINGS:** Hotch/Prentiss

Criminal Minds © Jeff Davis  
>FanFiciton © Courtney Dracon (LuffySP)<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Always By Your Side"<strong>

It was late. No one should have been at the office, but he was there. He was always there. Even though Morgan was still technically acting director of the BAU, Hotch continued to sit in his office. Only today he wasn't working. She could see him slumped over his desk, his shoulders shaking subtly. He was crying.

Aaron Hotchner was crying.

Prentiss bit her lip and set her coffee down. She had been planning on working. She had a bit of paperwork to do to wrap up a series of triple homicides they had just dealt with in Illinois. But it was obvious that Hotch was still suffering. It had been such a short amount of time since Haley's death. He suffered in silence, away from everyone else. Away from her.

A part of her had always loathed Haley Hotchner. She was demanding and rather rude. A bit self-absorbed, she broke Hotch's heart by divorcing him and taking his son away and yet he continued to love her. Emily knew the source of her feelings of resentment, but they were difficult to face. After all, Aaron Hotchner was her boss. After all, he was… Aaron Hotchner.

Emily shook these thoughts from her head. Hotch had to go home to Jack. He needed to pull it together. She walked up the stairs and gently opened the door of Hotch's office without knocking. She knew she should have announced herself before coming in, but she honestly wanted to catch him crying. Part of her desperately wanted him to confide in her, "Hotch?" she asked, gently as she walked into the room. The dark haired man bolted upward, in the dim light coming in from the bull pen, she could see how bad he looked. His eyes were swollen and red and his hair was a tousled mess and yet… she felt nothing but affection. She approached him slowly, cautiously.

"Emily." He coughed, wiping his face frantically. Well, as frantically as Aaron Hotchner could, since he was not the type to show distressed emotions. Prentiss walked forward, reaching out to catch his hand. It was warm in hers, rough and calloused. Hotch glanced at her, perplexed.

"You don't have to do that, Hotch. It's natural to be upset." She whispered, letting go of his hand. Prentiss leaned over the desk, placing her soft hands on Hotch's face. She wiped his tears, brushing them away like angel kisses. Hotch felt something uncomfortable stir in his stomach. Something he hadn't felt in a long while.

"Emily, stop." He placed his hands over hers in an attempt to remove them away from his face, but found himself unable to do so. For all his years as a profiler, he could not understand what was happening at this moment. He had no idea what he was feeling.

Prentiss smiled softly, "I'm here for you, Hotch. We all are. Why didn't you just say something…?" She asked, running her thumb across his cheek gently. Hotch bit his lip. He couldn't piece together the feelings that were coursing through him at the moment, overwhelming him. He couldn't understand. Emily Prentiss was much younger than him. She was a colleague. His wife had just died! _No, ex-wife_. His ex-wife had just died. _Wasn't it natural though_? To have urges? He would have been lying to say he had not felt these urges for Prentiss before. He forced himself to look into her eyes. Deep, endless pools of chocolate brown stared back at him. Unreadable emotion. _Beautiful…_

He kissed her.

At first, Prentiss pulled back but an instant later she was gripping Hotch's face, pressing her tongue against his lips, trying to get it into his mouth. He allowed her fevered entry and wrapped his tongue around hers. He wrestled with her tongue a little, teasing her. Emily was less patient. She wanted more. She climbed up onto his desk, knocking aside his nametag and jar of pens. Hotch broke the kiss momentarily and in one sweep of his arm, cleared the desk of papers. The crash was momentous, but neither of them seemed to notice.

Emily kissed him again, nibbling at his lips like a starved animal, caressing them before re-entering his mouth with a curious tongue. She had wanted this for so long that she wasn't going to waste a single second. She wanted to taste everything. Experience every sensation. Feel every moment. Hotch was an extremely precise kisser. Like his personality he was to the point, pressing the buttons he knew would get the greatest reaction from her, as if teasing wasn't worth his time.

It was really too bad that Prentiss relished in teasing.

When Aaron made a move towards her shirt, Emily stopped him. Hotch was perplexed. He stopped kissing her and looks up to find her grinning rather maliciously. She tsked, "Not yet. My turn first." She crawled forward on the desk on all fours, leaning into him, she buried her head in the nape of his neck and licked gently, trailing her tongue up his neck to his ear, making small circles and coming back down. Lost in the sensation, Hotch barely noticed when Prentiss managed to undo his tie and unbutton the whole front of his shirt.

A firm bite to his neck brought him back to reality. Aaron released a deep grunt, and opened his eyes to find himself staring directly into Prentiss' shining chocolate ones. She ran her fingers down his chest, petting his slight down as if he was an animal at a petting zoo. He was slightly amused by her fascination. The glint in her eye became almost effervescent, shining so bright it could blind. He had never seen a more beautiful woman.

Emily leaned in and began to circle his nipples with her tentative tongue. Hotch heard himself take a sharp intake of breath. Haley never did this. In fact, he never experienced it before, seeing as how Hayley was not just his High School sweetheart but his only sweetheart. While he found the sensation both new and exciting, he also assumed that most women were not as talented with their tongues as Ms. Emily Prentiss.

It was after what seemed like hours of playing with his upper body, teasing his nipples with her fingers and tongue. Kissing his lips and nipping at his neck and ears that Prentiss lowered herself to the floor.

She found herself at eye level with the crotch of his slacks. She grinned. Aaron Hotchner had never seen such a gleeful woman. She looked almost manically so. Slowly, teasingly, she unzipped the front of his Dockers. Hotch's erection strained against the slight fabric of his boxers, begging for her touch. Nimble fingers released him and her angel tongue began to massage his length.

It was as if he had never felt pleasure before. Emily explored every groove and gland of his shaft with the tip of her tongue, softly pressing the flat expanse against him and taking the entire length into her capable mouth. He could swear he could feel every one of her taste buds, individually pressing against his cock, taunting him.

Prentiss bobbed her head expertly, taking in as much of him as she could. She wrapped her hand around the remainder and jacked him off with furious speed. He wanted to scream, but his voice was lost. Instinctively, his hands gripped at the back of her head, forcing her down. With ease, she accepted his length into her mouth, until he could feel the soft, squishy sensation of her upper palette.

Aaron Hotchner disliked showing emotion, even during intimacy; but his body was betraying him.

He bucked forward, Emily gagged for a split-second but recovered with remarkable speed, using her incredible mouth to milk his orgasm from him. The first spurt coated the back of her throat. She closed her eyes, trying to taste him. She released him somewhat so that the second spurt of his seed landed directly on her waiting tongue. Hotch watched her swallow each mouthful of the gooey mess. Hayley had refused to swallow, but Emily looked as if his taste had put her over the edge. The look of ecstasy on her face was nearly enough to make him cum again.

When his orgasm subsided, he was still hard. He gently tapped her on the head and she opened her eyes. They were nearly glowing, filled with her lascivious pleasure. Hotch couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her, to feel her.

He pulled her up forcefully and pushed her onto the desk. She smiled at him but said nothing in protest. He ripped her shirt from her body, buttons flying in all directions. Emily managed to unzip her own pants before he destroyed them. He tugged them from her body, leaving her in a matching black lace bra and panty set, spread out on his desk. _The best assignment he had ever taken on…_

Hotch kissed her, ravaging her mouth with is tongue. He could taste himself on her, it turned him on. His cock begged for release again pressing against her leg. Prentiss' hands roamed over his back and shoulders, scratching and gripping at any piece of loose skin she could find, as if trying to dig into him, keep him from leaving. She pushed her pelvis up into him.

Breaking the kiss, she whispered huskily, her breath hot on his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this. Fuck me _now_, Hotch."

Now, Aaron Hotchner hated to deny a request by a lady. Gently laying Emily back onto the desk he tugged her panties off and threw them aside. His gentleness didn't last long. He could smell her arousal in the air, like strawberries and cream. Dropping to his knees, he buried his face into her pussy. Emily bucked at the sudden intrusion of Hotch's ever precise tongue. Hotch couldn't believe how incredibly wet she was, coating his face. He nipped at her labia and she swooned momentarily, but still managed to choke out. "I told you to fuck me! God Hotch, put it in _please_!" her request was peppered with moans and squeals.

Hotch rose to his feet. He positioned her ass on the edge of the desk he guided himself into her.

For one moment the world stopped. She was even more magnificent than his short excursion down into her depths with his tongue could have foretold. Her soaking hole gripped him with a force he didn't know a woman could possess. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing herself up into him, begging for more.

Emily buried her face into the nape of his neck. He could feel her harried breath on his skin hot and furious with passion. Noises he had never heard her make in a voice he had never heard her use were pouring from her. The word _beauty _no longer adequately described her. She was beyond beautiful to him in this moment in time, beyond ravishing. Digging his fingers into her perfectly toned ass he pulled his cock nearly all the way out of her before plunging into the hilt. Emily screamed, throwing her head backward.

"A—Aaron!" the name escaped her before she realized what she had said. She opened her eyes, finding herself gazing directly into his. She had crossed a boundary, broken an unspoken rule, and now she had ruined everything.

Sensing her unrest, Hotch leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Emily," the gesture in itself was simplistic, but it meant everything. The walls between them came crumbling down and it felt as if they were even more interconnected. Suddenly, they were one entity, an ever moving swell of heat and lust.

She came first.

Emily had never cum from vaginal intercourse in her life, but everything with Hotch was different. Something about the way his cock invaded her innermost depths made each nerve in her body ignite like thousands of wasps were buzzing beneath her flesh. Her pussy gripped his shaft with desperation, and she ground her hips downward onto his thickness. Emily's pussy trembled with her orgasm and a soft moan escaped her. She whispered his name over and over again.

Hotch put his lips over hers, leaving her mumbling into his mouth. He silenced her with his tongue, pumping into her sensitive pussy. She closed her eyes, a low groan reverberating in her throat. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He came suddenly and without warning, spilling his seed into her.

Exhausted, he flopped down on top of her, burying his head into her breasts. His slowly softening cock slipped from her pussy. Emily stared up at the ceiling, smiling to herself. She absentmindedly twirled her fingers through Hotch's hair. He placed his chin between her sweet ivory orbs and looked up at her through his tousled hair.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So, I—"

"Yeah"

They were silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Neither knew how to put what happened between them into words, how to explain the feelings that were forming between the two of them. Abruptly, Hotch pushed himself up and began to get dressed. Emily watched him for a few moments before following suit. She soon discovered that she would have to find her go-bag since Hotchner had ruined her shirt. She giggled under breath.

Hotch began to tie his tie and looked over at her. "Emily, I—" he paused for a moment, "I do not want this to affect our working relationship." He said. "We need to remain professionals." He instructed her. She seemed nonplussed, but smiled.

Emily tried to smile at Hotch, though it didn't reach her eyes. _Always the professional_, she thought. "I understand Hotch. This was a mistake. A onetime thing." she murmured. She folded her arms over her chest and turned to leave.

An overwhelming urge overcame him, he grabbed her arm. "No, not a mistake." He mumbled. Emily turned to look at him, her brown eyes wide. He opened his mouth to clarify, but realized that words weren't enough. He pulled into him and pushed his lips into hers for a long, lingering kiss. Prentiss felt her legs go weak, she parted her lips slightly to breath in his essence if only momentarily.

Realizing that she was only giving into herself again, Emily broke the kiss, "Hotch please. Don't play with me. I cannot deal with this." Her voice was teary, but determined. Hotch's eyes went soft.

"I'm not playing, Emily" Hotch murmured, running his hand along her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled weakly. "I cannot tell you what just happened. I cannot tell you what's going to happen tomorrow. I can tell you that I really enjoyed what we just did. I can tell you I do not regret it. I can tell you that I hope that our relationship _deepens_ from this day forward..."

And for now, that was enough for Emily Prentiss.

Emily placed a finger to his lips; removing it she gave him a quick kiss. Turning on her heel she walked towards the door. Stopping for a second, she looked back and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, _Aaron_…" She grinned at him, a lascivious twinkle in her eye he was coming to know well.

From that day forward, Emily Prentiss remained at Aaron Hotchner's side, exactly where she belonged.

**END**


End file.
